


paper

by allihyun



Series: tsuki to hina [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College!AU, M/M, TsukiHina, indo!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: "hotaru-kun, makasih!""ya, ya, ya."





	paper

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun kecuali senang-senang.  
> also, halo! hehe  
> ini draft lama sebenernya. kalau temenan di fb mungkin pernah baca, dan, saya selalu payah kalau pasang judul, hiks.  
> (still) random plot as usual.

"Shouyou, _paper-_ mu ketinggalan."

Kei sedikit terengah ketika akhirnya mencapai kelas Shoyou. Lantai 5 bukan tempat yang mudah dijangkau, apalagi hanya dengan tangga. Kei mempertanyakan kesungguhannya mencapai tempat ini, sebegitu pentingnya kah?

 

Mengingat fakultas mereka yang berbeda dan otomatis juga beda gedung, bahkan berjarak 3 blok.

Tapi pertanyaan itu segera terjawab, ketika wajah lega hinata yang diwarnai dengan senyuman lebarnya menyambutnya dengan heboh.

 

"KEIIIIII! Ngapain sampai dianterin segala?!"

"Kamu butuh itu, kan? Lagian teledor banget tugas sendiri ketinggalan. Payah."

"Ya, abis tadi buru-buru, ada latihan pagi."

 

Kei melirik tubuh Shoyou yang masih memakai pakaian training. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja selesai latihan, terlihat dari poninya yang masih menempel di dahi karena keringat.

 

"Latihan yang bener, jangan malah nambah pikun."

"Kei, ngajak ribut, ya? Masih pagi nih, tenagaku masih banyak kalo cuma bu--"

"Gak, makasih. Aku ada kelas pagi."

"EEEEEHHHH-- kamu ada kelas pagi dan bela-belain nganterin ini ke sini?! Padahal tadinya aku niat mau balik ke kos buat ambil ini sendiri, lho."

"Gak bela-belain juga, sekalian jalan aja. Gak usah lebay gitu mukamu, Shouyou."

Tangan Kei reflek gatal untuk meruyak rambut Shoyou. Hal yang sedetik kemudian dia sesali karena rambut Shoyou benar-benar basah karena keringat.

"Jorok."

"SIALAN! TAPI, TAPI, KAMU _KAKOIII_ BANGET! MAKASIH KEIII MAKASIIIHHH PACAR AKU PERHATIAN UNYU BANGET UNYUNYU--"

Kei mendelik, mundur selangkah. dahinya mengernyit,

_"Sorry,_ ga kenal."

_"Tsun,_ ah! Hotaru-kun makasiiiiihh!"

"Ya ya ya, aku balik dulu, deh."

"Kamu jam ke-3 ada kuliah gak?"

"Enggak."

"Makan siang bareng, yuk."

"Hm, ok. Gedung F aja, ya."

"SIAP!"


End file.
